


The Captain's Cabin

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Era, Community: 100_men, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of striking again, Black Beard stands back for a moment, tall and firm.  “You know, come to think of it, you have won me over before, Killian Jones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ 100_men prompt #71: Black.
> 
> Can take place during the current timeline with Hook in Storybrooke with Emma, though it doesn't factor much into the plot.

Killian tips his head back, trying to escape the prick of Black Beard’s sword against his throat.  He gulps heavily, back hitting the ship’s deck—he’s got nowhere to go, but his own sword is still firm in his hand and his hook is steady.  He hasn’t given up yet.

Black Beard grins wickedly, thick moustache curving upward.  “My my, it seems I’ve got you in quite the tight spot, Captain.  What say we finish this like gentleman and you accept your defeat now?”

Killian grins back, just as wicked, and feints right before slashing out with his hook, nearly catching Black Beard in the eye.  “I won’t roll over on my belly for _you_ , old man.  We’ve been through this old song and dance before.”

Instead of striking again, Black Beard stands back for a moment, tall and firm.  “You know, come to think of it, you have won me over before, Killian Jones.”

“Of course I have,” Killian sneers, keeping his feet firmly planted.  Black Beard always had another trick up his sleeve.  “I took the Jolly Roger back from you, mate.”

Black Beard shakes his head slowly.  The sun glints of his gold tooth.  “You were a sweet little thing once, Captain.  Sweet and _naïve._ ”

Killian frowns, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword.  “You’re mad.  We’re pirates, we haven’t been innocent since the cradle.”

Black Beard takes a short, hard step towards him and Killian loses his balance for a moment, reaching back with his hook to brace himself on the ship’s deck.  Black Beard leans in, breath smelling of rot but body smelling of the sea, and says, low and fierce, “Your brother kicked up quite the fuss when he found out I took his little Killian into my quarters during my shore leave.”  He grips Killian’s jaw with his other hand, sword clattering into the deck.  “Don’t break my heart and tell me you’ve forgotten.”

Killian blanches, baring his teeth at the mere mention of his brother, but the words send a cold shock up his spine.  He stares at Black Beard, refusing to look away, even as the memory crawls back into his mind.  “You were the maddest pirate at Auradon Bay and I was fool enough to crawl into your bed.” 

Black Beard laughs.  “Is _that_ what happened?  Because I clearly remember your hot little mouth on my prick right there in the ship’s cabin where anyone could walk in.”  Killian’s face reddens; he can’t help it.  “Tell me, is the good Captain still good with his mouth?”  Black Beard presses Killian’s wrist to the railing of the deck, immobilizing his hook.  “You were a different person then, but a man can’t help but remember his first time plundering a virgin, my boy.”  His eyes darken, pupils blown.

Killian recalls that night—of _course_ he remembers, even if it was a lifetime and a half ago.  He remembers the older man’s eyes on him at the inn, Liam telling to stay out of trouble, the man crooking a finger at Killian and beckoning him over to sit on his lap right in front of his crew like a serving wench.

“You certainly taught me a thing or two,” Killian husks, making an effort to relax his body against the deck.  Black Beard presses closer, his belt buckle digging into Killian’s hip.  But once he has Black Beard where he needs him, neck only slightly tilted, mouth aimed like he wants to press a stinging bite into Killian’s neck, he pulls his wrist free and slashes him hard across the face, opening his cheek up to bleed right into the freshly-mopped deck. 

Black Beard reels back and howls in pain, clutching at his face.  He looks up and glares at Killian.  “I must say, I liked you much more when you were young and waiting on your knees.”

Killian grins and swoops down to collect the sack of treasures Black Beard and his men took from the town earlier that day.  “And I must say I like you more with that nasty scar, mate.  Until we meet again.”  With that, he straightens his jacket and jumps ship, awaiting Emma and Charming’s rowboat to take him ashore. 

He doubts he’ll tell them about his past indiscretions with the world’s most dangerous pirate, but he can’t quite make himself regret it—as they say, pirates may be nasty and cruel, but they make _excellent_ lovers. 

Even when it makes protective older brothers quite angry.


End file.
